<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] La Maison Rouge by madqueeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735938">[Podfic] La Maison Rouge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madqueeen/pseuds/madqueeen'>madqueeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Cannibalism, Developing Relationship, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madqueeen/pseuds/madqueeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal starts to show up at Will's house at the crack of dawn to make him breakfast, killing two birds with one stone: cooking is one of his many passions, and, honestly, Will Graham is climbing up the list.</p><p>[Podfic version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] La Maison Rouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/771109">La Maison Rouge</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randstad/pseuds/Randstad">Randstad</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is my first podfic in what I hope will be a long list of future ones. I hope you enjoy it! ❤<br/>Written by Randstad, read by madqueeen (to help make fanfiction more accessible to everyone).<br/>DISCLAIMER: Full credit goes to Randstad for writing this amazing piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio>
</p><p>
  <em>(or click <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/c5hk64t45hu7clq/La_Maison_Rouge.mp3?dl=0">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/771109">La Maison Rouge</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randstad/pseuds/Randstad">Randstad</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/madqueeen">madqueeen</a></p><p><strong>Length: </strong>15:56</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/c5hk64t45hu7clq/La_Maison_Rouge.mp3?dl=0">mp3</a></p><p>
  <em>(Right-click the link to "Save as")</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>